WAKE UP!
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: A girl is dropped into the Feudal Era, but what's her connection with Inuyasha?


I don't own Inuyasha!

**WAKE UP!**

"Wait for me, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled. "Ah!" Rin tripped, and fell over something.

          "Rin," Sesshoumaru was by her side in an instant, making sure she wasn't hurt.

          "Who is that? Why they lye there, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

          "I think she is asleep, Rin," Sesshoumaru sighed. "Jaken, how far is my idiot half-brother?"

          "He should be coming over the ridge tomorrow morning, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken reported.

          "We'll watch over the girl and if she doesn't wake up before my brother comes, we'll leave her with him."

          "Sesshoumaru-sama! Why not she goes with us? Rin wants her to go with Rin!" Rin pouted.

          "Rin, we do not invite humans to travel with us," Sesshoumaru frowned.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled.

          "Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

          "There's a dead girl lying in the road!"

          "Oh no!" Kagome ran immediately and saw the girl's unusual clothes. "She looks like she may be from my time!"

          "Oy! Kid! She isn't dead! She's just sleeping!" Inuyasha yelled.

          "Then wake her up," Miroku prodded.

          "Feh!" Inuyasha huffed. "WAKE UP BITCH!"

          "WHAT THE HELL!" the girl shot straight up. Inuyasha jumped back a few steps. "DON'T CALL ME A BITCH! WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHO ARE YOU?"

          "Um, nice to see that you're awake," Kagome tried to smile.

          "Someone, tell the bozo that called me a bitch, I don't sleep that deeply," the girl glared at the group of them. "Um, what is this, a costume party? Role-playing? What's with the funky clothes?"

          "Who's a bozo?" Inuyasha growled.

          "I'd like an answer," the girl sat down on the grass and waited.

          "You're in Fudal Japan," Kagome winced. "I'm Kagome, the little boy with the tail is Shippo, the girl with the boomerang is Sango, and the guy trying to touch your butt is the perverted monk, Miroku…"

          "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" the girl turned screaming at the houshi and punched him.

          Kagome continued, "…and the guy with real dog ears and white hair is Inuyasha. Um, the one you were calling a 'bozo'. He's a hanyou."

          "Oh shit," the girl replied in shock. "I must have hit my head; this sure as hell ain't Tokyo. If anyone is playing a joke on me THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

          "It's no joke," Inuyasha answered. "What's your name, wench?"

          "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? EH BOYO?" the girl glared.

          "Inuyasha! OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled angrily. "I apologize for his rudeness."

          "Huh? You mean you have to apologize for him?" the girl was taken by surprise.

          "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Inuyasha yelled.

          "Take a chill pill!" The girl glared, "I don't give a shit right now how anyone feels! I'm lost in some unknown place… and I'm without my family…"

          "What Inuyasha was trying to say is 'what is your name'?" Shippo grinned.

          "I'm… the tetsu-wan of the day. My name is Kiri Inu," the girl finally answered their question. "I want to think this is a dream, I know it's not… but how else would I be in Feudal Japan?"

          "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha glared.

          "Like I would know!" Kiri got up and decided to run.

          "Wench! Where are you going?" Inuyasha growled.

          "Somewhere where I can think this out and figure out a way back home!" Kiri growled back.

          "Kiri, why don't you come with us?" Sango spoke up.

          "Because I'm not sure why I'm here. I think I'd rather go look for King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, than end up in the same block with that pervert," Kiri pointed at Miroku and shook her head.

          "Um, Kiri, why aren't you calling Inuyasha a jerk?" Shippo asked innocently.

          "Because he reminds me of someone I respect. I also don't know him well enough to know if he just says what's on his mind before thinking, or not."

          "Then how can you call me a pervert?" Miroku whined.

          "Because you tried to grope me and in Kagome's introduction you were called a pervert," Kiri replied logically.

          "This is so unfair!" Miroku whined.

          "That's life for you," Kiri rolled her eyes.

          "Are you a youkai?" Shippo asked.

          "Um, I don't think I am," Kiri looked confused. "I really don't know, why do you ask?"

          "You have gold eyes!" Shippo pointed out.

          "So what? Go ahead and laugh and make fun of me, I don't care anymore…" Kiri felt her voice grow frosty.

          "Are you wearing contacts?" Kagome asked.

          "No, just leave me alone! I am sick of people making fun of me!" Kiri's eyes misted and a mist appeared around them.

          "KIRI!" Kagome yelled in fear.

          "Why are you trying to be friends with an outcast?" Kiri's voice carried through the mists.

          "Kiri! Are you okay?" Kagome yelled.

          "Why?" Kiri responded with tears, the mist vanishing.

          "Kiri! Thank goodness you're all right!" Kagome sighed in relief and ran towards the crying girl.

          "Why?" Kiri cried when Kagome held her.

          "Because I want to be your friend," Kagome held the crying girl gently.

          "I'm sorry," Kiri cried. "I'm so sorry."

          "Kiri…" Sango came up to the girl as well.

          "Mama?" Kiri asked.

Sango's head jerked back in surprise, "What?"

"You look a lot like my mama," Kiri smiled.

"I do?" Sango blinked in surprise.

"Kiri does have quite a resemblance to you, Sango," Miroku pointed out.

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised at that," Kiri coughed. "She has the same name as my grandmother, not to mention she looks exactly like her. Please excuse me, while I tell Inuyasha something."

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"Promise you won't tell anyone what I tell you! Please, not even Kagome and especially not Sango!" Kiri pleaded. Inuyasha agreed, "My grandfather's name is Miroku." She looked disgusted as she said his name.

          "He married Sango!" Inuyasha laughed.

          "Who married the huntress?" a demon smirked as he entered through the trees.

          "D-Dad?" Kiri sat down again.

          "WHAT?" Inuyasha looked at Kiri and Sesshoumaru with wide eyes.

          "What did you call me, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru glared.

          "You look just like my dad!" Kiri gasped.

          "I do?" Sesshoumaru snorted.

          "Auntie Rin?" Kiri saw a little girl standing behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked horrified, while Inuyasha burst into laughter and Rin just looked on in confusion.

          "She's from even further in the future than Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed.

          "Um, Inuyasha, why does the guy who looks like my dad seem mad at you? And why do you both have white hair?" Kiri asked.

          Inuyasha stopped laughing, "Um, Kiri, that's my half brother, Sesshoumaru."

          "That means you're my Uncle Inu and Kagome's my Aunt Kag?" Kiri's eyes were the size of saucers.

          "Aunt Kag! Uncle Inu!" Jaken laughed.

          "Yeah, they got married, like my grandpa Miroku and grandma Sango!" Kiri pouted.

          "WHAT!" Sango shrieked with Miroku.

          "Um, what am I in your time?" Shippo asked curiously.

          "Um, I hate to say it, but I think your attitude is a bit like Uncle Inu is now. Only Uncle Inu's a bit more civilized in the future, cause of Aunt Kag. My great grandma, Baba, died two years ago," Kiri was getting looks from everyone. "What?"

          "Um, would Baba's real name happen to be Kaede?" Sango asked.

          "Um, I think it might be, but I always have called her that, it was my second word. I think my first word was fluffy," Kiri sighed.

          "Fluffy!" Inuyasha laughed and pointed at his brother.

          "STOP LAUGHING AT MY DAD!" Kiri growled angrily.

          "…" Sesshoumaru was shocked, if this hanyou was his offspring and she was defending him… "I mated with a human?"

          "Um, Kiri," Kagome swallowed. "Who were your mother's parents?"

          "Why grandma Sango and grandpa Miroku," Kiri frowned. "Why do you ask?"

          "I marry those two mortal's daughter!" Sesshoumaru gaped.

          "Daddy, you said you fell in love and she was the most beautiful creature on the earth," Kiri smiled.

          "Well Sango, we always wanted to be related," Kagome shrugged.

          "But who would think that Inuyasha would marry you!" Sango gaped, "And we're only related through Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! Not to mention being married to that pervert!" Miroku scowled.

          "Grandma! You know grandpa's nicer and only does perverted things to you," Kiri pouted.

          "WHAT!" Sango and Miroku screeched.

          "Grandma, can I go with daddy for a bit?" Kiri asked.

          "… What…" Sango backed into Miroku who obviously had forgotten to try and grope her, Miroku steadied her.

          "I forgot, I'm old enough to go where I want," Kiri laughed.

          "So, you are my daughter in the future… and you're name is Kiri?"

          "Kiri Inu!" Kiri smiled, "The same last name you and Uncle Inu use!"

          "Um, Kiri, do you know what your name means?" Shippo asked.

          "Uh huh, it means mist-dog," Kiri smiled wide.

          "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin want to play with Kiri," Rin tugged at Sesshoumaru's kimono.

          "Rin," Sesshoumaru frowned.

          "Daddy, I promise to watch Auntie Rin, she did the same for me when I was little, I'll be returning the favor," Kiri was serious.

          "Stop calling me that name!" Sesshoumaru glared.

          "Well, Inuyasha, do I smell a little like my dad?"

          "Yeah, and Sango and Miroku too," Inuyasha huffed.

          "Sesshoumaru-sama, permission to kill the girl hanyou?" Jaken asked.

          "Dad, can I beat-up the toad?" Kiri asked.

          "Why not," Sesshoumaru shrugged.

          "Thank you daddy!" Kiri smiled.

          "WHAT! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! HELP!" Jaken yelled as Kiri beat him until he turned purple.

          "I was talking to Jaken, but since you beat him, you must be stronger than him," Sesshoumaru sighed.

          "Father!" Kiri growled angrily. "You told me that the toad was an annoyance of a lifetime and you killed him for trying to kill Auntie Rin!"

          "Jaken, are you trying to kill Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked the unconscious toad.

          "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin laughed. "Lookie what Jaken gave me!" She held a very pointed knife, "Jaken said I was to run!"

          "JAKEN!" Sesshoumaru killed the toad right on the spot.

          "Auntie Rin!" Kiri immediately took the knife from Rin's hand. "Never run with pointed objects unless daddy teaches you to use a knife or sword properly!"

          "Oh! Okay, Kiri-chan!" Rin smiled happily.

          "Here daddy," Kiri handed him the knife, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise.

          "Why do you give me this?"

          "To get it away from Auntie Rin, I don't want to see one of my favorite aunts hurt," Kiri looked at her father in confusion.

          "O-okay," Sesshoumaru looked confused.

          "Besides, you get along great with Uncle Inu!"

          "Um, Kiri, you have no idea of whom you're talking to," Kagome managed to pull the girl away from Sesshoumaru.

          "Yeah I do! He's my dad, only a couple of centuries younger…" Kiri understood. "Oh! Daddy's still fighting with Uncle Inu!"

          "…"

          "Okay, sorry daddy, I'll stay with Uncle Inu and Aunt Kag for a while. At least until I figure out how I'm gonna get home to the future you and mommy."

          "…"

          "Is that okay with you Uncle Inu?" Kiri asked. "I'm not like my daddy is now."

          "Just don't act like him," Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru growled at the girl angrily.

          "Okay, I'll try not to!" Kiri was being serious.

          "Um, Inuyasha, Kiri…" Kagome gasped. They both stared at her, "We have company!"

          "Shit!" Kiri growled and stood protectively in front of Kagome and Shippo.

          "Hey!" Shippo pouted.

          "Trust me; you do this to me all the time!" Kiri barked at him.

          "I do?" Shippo scratched his head.

          "KU KU KU!" Naraku laughed.

          "Naraku!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled.

          "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and a hanyou that smells like Sesshoumaru?" Naraku began to laugh.

          "Don't laugh at my father!" Kiri growled. "RAZOR CLAW!"

          "Huh?" Naraku blinked as his baboon pelt was destroyed; he had red blood coming from new wounds.

          "How do you like your Naraku? Medium, rare, or well done?" Kiri smirked.

Everyone gaped, but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took action while Naraku's attention was still on Kiri. "CLAWS OF BLOOD!"

          "RAZOR CLAW!" Kiri yelled again as she attacked, then she did something different, "FLUFFY FIRE!"

          "WHAT?" Sesshoumaru growled, but moved out of the way as a fluffy fireball covered Naraku. Naraku howled in anguish.

          "He's a hanyou!" Kiri yelled to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

          "NO!" Naraku yelled angrily as he ran, burning away.

          "Thanks for teaching me those techniques Uncle Inuyasha, they came in real handy! But as you can see, I came up with that 'Fluffy Fire' all on my own! Sorry daddy, but I don't like Naraku, and I hate his son's guts!"

          "HIS SON?" everyone yelled.

          "Yeah, he's a lot like that wolf-boy, whatever his name was, that Aunt Kag said annoyed her to the point where she no longer wanted him to be her friend," Kiri answered.

          "Kouga?" Sango asked.

          "Yeah! That's it! Aunt Kag said he was so annoying and sappy sweet---wait! That was Hojo! She said Kouga was way too possessive and that Uncle Inu was way nicer, but gruffly understanding."

          "Kagome said that about me?" Inuyasha swallowed and looked at a blushing Kagome.

          "After you two are married," Kiri laughs. "Although, Uncle Inu, Shippo, my dad, and I really want to slit Nark's throat."

          "I want to slit a guy's throat?" Shippo coughed in shock.

          "Well… actually, I think my friend was the one who said that. He's definitely not you, Shippo-chan," Kiri sighed at the thought of her friend. "Wait till I get back and tell him all about Fudal Japan and my dad, Uncle Inu, Aunt Kag, Grandma Sango, and Grandpa Miroku."

          "Epp! Stop calling me that!" Miroku yelled, "I can't believe I almost groped my future granddaughter!"

          "HAH!" Inuyasha laughed. Sesshoumaru glared.

          "Daddy's gonna kill you when I get home, grandpa!" Kiri smirked.

          "Um… Sango, help!" Miroku hid behind his future wife.

          "Maybe it'd be a good thing if Sesshoumaru does kill you!" Sango stated coldly as she felt him grope her again. "PERVERT!"

          "GO GRANDMA!" Kiri rooted for her grandma.

          "HOUSHI!" Sango screamed as she hit him over the head with her boomerang as they both ran around the group.

          "Hey Shippo," Kiri whispered to the fox-boy, "I understand what you mean now that sometimes you're more mature than the rest of the group."

          "Really?" Shippo asked.

Kiri nodded, "But I have to say that I miss my Shippo."

"YOURE SHIPPO!" Kagome and Sango gasped.

"Yes! MY Shippo from MY time!" Kiri growled and turned in a huff and began walking towards a well. "Bye guys, see you later, like in a couple of years, and in your case, Pops, centuries."

"KIRI!" Kagome gasped as Kiri jumped into the well.

"SHE CALLED ME 'POPS'!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Um, Mom? Dad?" Kiri called as she looked at the house. "Aunt Kag? Uncle Inu? Shippo?" Kiri began to cry when she saw Kagome's home. "SHIPPO!" Kiri cried harder.

"KIRI!" a voice yelled at her. "KIRI! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Shippo?" Kiri questioned. She looked up and squealed happily, "SHIPPO!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Where were you?" Shippo growled.

"I was in the Fudal Era, and I met you as a kid, and Aunt Kag, Uncle Inu, my dad, my grandparents, Auntie Rin, and I even got to trash Naraku and Jaken," Kiri didn't let go of Shippo yet. "I missed you so much! But you were there, only little."

"I… remember," Shippo frowned.

"Oh Shippo, I never want to time travel in my sleep, ever again!" Kiri felt Shippo's arms tighten around her.

"There you are Kiri!"

"Aunt Kag!" Kiri smiled. "I missed you guys not being you and being the young immature you instead!"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked.

"What did our niece say?" Inuyasha blinked.

"I have no idea, Inuyasha," Kagome replied as Shippo carried Kiri home.

          "KIRI!" Sango gasped and enveloped Kiri in a hug. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

          "Hikari and Sesshoumaru still haven't found her," Miroku sighed as he came in the room. "KIRI!" he ran toward her for a hug.

          "PERVERT!" Kiri screamed and hit him once and hid behind Shippo.

          "Um, Kiri, he's your grandpa," Shippo was confused.

          "So, that means he's no less of a pervert!" Kiri and Sango glared at Miroku.

          "Okay…" Shippo sweatdropped.

          "KIRI! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

          "KEEP AWAY FROM ME, NARAKU!" Kiri screamed angrily.

          "I'm not my dad," Nark looked confused.

          Kiri growled angrily, "FLUFFY FIRE!"

          "Kiri…" Shippo was surprised.

          "AHHHHHH!" Nark ran away.

          "Was that Naraku's son… on fire?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked in the doorway.

          "DADDY!" Kiri ran and hugged her father. "Don't ever act like you did when you and Inuyasha were fighting, again!"

          "What?" Sesshoumaru laughed happily at his daughter.

          "Dad, sorry about calling you 'pops', but you were getting on my nerves."

          "Oh," Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered. "MIROKU YOU SHALL NOT LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER!"

          "I suggest you run," Shippo laughed.

          "Um, do you remember everything?" Kiri asked Shippo suddenly nervous.

          "Yes," Shippo replied seriously. "I just have one question. Why did you say 'my Shippo'?"

          "Um, maybe I'll tell you some other time…"

          "Kiri," Shippo glared at her.

          "KIRI!" Hikari rushed to her daughter.

          "Nice timing mom," Kiri whispered to her mother.

          "I missed you so much!" Hikari was oblivious to the whisper.

          "I missed you too. Where I went, you weren't even born yet!" Kiri laughed.

          "Where'd you go?"

          "Fudal Japan, the Warring States Period!"

          "Um, now I remember," Miroku had the decency to blush while Sesshoumaru pounded him.

          "Kiri, I want an answer," Shippo glared accusingly at her.

          "…" Kiri was very pale and looking at the ground. Her parents and relatives had gone, leaving her alone with Shippo.

          "Kiri! Your Prince has arrived!" Nark announced as he walked into the room.

          "If I have a 'prince' he certainly isn't you!" Kiri growled.

          "Leave now, Nark," Shippo growled dangerously.

          "Not without my woman!" Nark glared a Shippo.

          "SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Shippo roared angrily and began fighting Nark.

          "SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Nark bellowed and was about to kill Shippo when Kiri jumped in his path.

          "You'll have to kill me first," Kiri stared defiantly at Nark.

          "My love, you wish me to spare this heathen?" Nark pointed at Shippo.

          "I won't let you hurt him!" Kiri growled angrily. "I didn't let your father, and I sure as hell am not going to let you kill him!"

          "You? Stop my father?" Nark laughed. "Shield bubble!"

          "What the hell?" Kiri pounded her fists on an invisible wall. "LET ME OUT!"

          "I shall kill him, and then you will be mine," Nark smirked.

          "Don't you touch her," Shippo growled.

          "Shippo!" Kiri banged on the invisible wall.

          "Kiri, I'll get you out of there as soon as I beat this guy!"

          "Be careful, Shippo," Kiri bit her lip.

          "Huh?" Shippo blinked with shock.

          "I will be careful and kill this bastard boy so he will never set foot in your sight again, beloved."

          "SHIPPO!" Kiri screamed as Nark began an unexpected attack from behind. Shippo turned and sliced Nark's hand off. Nark growled.

          Just as it looked like Shippo was winning, Nark would throw out something new! Finally it looked as though Shippo should say his prayers… "KITSUNE BI!"

          "WHAT?" Nark wasn't prepared for an older form of attack, such as a kitsune bi. Nark was destroyed and the bubble wall disappeared, making Kiri fall forward.

          Shippo caught her. "Kiri! Are you okay?" Shippo asked worriedly.

          "I'm okay, and you?"

          "Just a little tired," Shippo sighed in relief.

          "Thank you, Shippo," Kiri looked up at him, and blushed as she hugged him tightly.

          "Kiri, I know this is going to sound bad, but… I need to know what you meant when you said 'my Shippo'."

          "I meant you… but I wish I could claim that much," Kiri sighed.

          "You mean it?" Shippo asked.

          "Yes," Kiri blushed even deeper.

          Shippo leaned his head down and kissed her passionately. "I don't care what your dad says, I love you."

          "I love you too," Kiri sighed and leaned against him. "And if he needs persuasion… we can show the age difference between him and mom!" Kiri pressed her lips to Shippo's and they kissed again.

THE END 

"It's not 'the end' until I say it is!" Inuyasha growls.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yells at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha no baka."

"PERVERT!" Sango chases Miroku around the room for groping her.

          "Stop Sango! I'm sorry! Somebody! HELP!" Miroku runs for the hills.

          Sesshoumaru and Hikari watch as Shippo kisses Kiri, with their approval. "This is a perfect ending!" Hikari sighs.

          "The End!" Inuyasha yells.

          "Good puppy!" Kagome kisses her husband.


End file.
